Technology of a voice coil motor (VCM), which is used in existing general camera modules, is difficult to apply to a micro-scale, low-power camera module, and studies related thereto have been actively conducted.
In the case of a camera module configured to be mounted in a small electronic product, such as a smart phone, the camera module may frequently receive shocks when in use, and may undergo fine shaking due to, for example, the shaking of a user's hand. In consideration of this fact, there is a demand for the development of technology enabling a device for inhibiting handshake to be additionally installed to a camera module.